Thayer and Emma
by iamnotsorrythatiminlovewithyou
Summary: Taking palace after 2X10, After pleading not guilty in front of his friends and family for the murder of Teresa, Thayer was found not guilty. He went away to California but now hes back in town. Summaries are not my specialty sorry. (If your not a Themma fan than this is not a story for you :D)
1. Chapter 1

**It had been about 6 months since Teresa died, Thayer made Emma fear her life, and the number one suspect in Teresas murder was also him. After Thayer forced Emma out of their apartment he panicked and ran away to California. Emma thought it was best to keep to herself so she cauitionalsly went to the Mercers the police found Thayer and Emmas apartment trashed they also found specks of the green paint chips (also found on Teresas body). They accused Thayer of being the murder and put out a warrant for his arrest. And after countless hours of standing in front of his friends and family pleading his innocence a video was brought forword of Thayer at a gas station at the time of the murder. Thayer then left Emma, Sutton, Laurel and Mads and left for California his anger with him. 6 months pasted and Thayer was back in town...**

**Thayers POV**

My palms were sweating. I was so nervous I could barely sit up straight. Whats she going to think? Was she going to hate me? Interrupting my thought I saw my sister quickly walking threw the familiar set wooden doors. She looked around until I caught her sparkling eyes. She smiled and came running towards me. She quickly wrapped her arms around mine and hugged me as if she hadn't seen me in years. She let go.

"I missed you."

I couldn't help but smile. Someone actually missed my presence.

"Well things have gotten crazy around here." She said as if anything had actually changed.

"Aren't they always?" I said.

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Listen..." I had suddenly forgotten everything that I had meant to say even though I had rehearsed it all in my head a thousand times.

"Well I... I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for everything that I put you through. It was selfish and i'm really sorry. I'm better now I promise." Saying it out loud was a lot harder than I thought. I had to admit that I had a problem and that was something I didn't feel conformable doing.

She suddenly looked sad. "I never thought you did it. "

"Yeah well everyone else did." I let out a deep breath.

"Have you talked to Emma?" She suddenly blurted out.

I paused. I had forgotten about Emma. I know it sounds dumb but I was so worried about Mads I didn't even think about having to face Emma.

"No. I can't...talk to her I can't, I just can't." I put my hands on the back of my head and slid back into my chair.

Mads with both eyes on my slipped into a chair right across from me.

"She'll forgive you ya know. Just apologize. Emma's a very forgiving person." She looked as though a million thoughts were going through her mind. I couldn't read her.

I let out another deep breath. (I was told to do that whenever I felt stress to my surprise it actually works!)

"You don't get it Mads I hurt her! I did things that..." I put my hands over my face. "Lets not talk about Emma." I looked up at her. "Hows school?" I continued.

"Seriously?" She gave my a dramatic look.

I chuckled. "Fine."

"So whats the weather like in California?" She asked reaching over and taking my glass of water.

"Its beautiful! You need to come over sometime. You'd love surfing." I really hope she would come over.

We then talked for a few hours until finally I left and went back to my hotel and Mads went back home. She actually had a place where she belonged.

**I have no idea why you just read that… but thanks! I just starting writing so I'm pretty bad. Please leave a review, good or bad, please be honest. I will try to update it soon! No seriously thank you so much for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mads and I were at our house, well her house I guess, staying in and watching a movie, 'Step Brothers' to be exact. Mads was the only one I could really talk to. She had seen me at my worst before so she pretty much knew the right things to say. At the house we were alone. Rebecca and Jordan were in California I don't for how long, to be entirely honest I really didn't care. And Alec was in the hospital after he fell through that window. So it was just me and Mads. We made popcorn and everything. We sat there each with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn in our laps our eyes glued to the screen. We saw the movie about a million times but we both loved it and for some reason it never got old.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. We both looked at each other to determine who would get it. Mads finally rolled her eyes and got up to open to the door. I paused the movie, but kept starring at the screen.

"Oh my God!" I heard her yell in excitement. I looked back and I saw Mads hugging another girl but I couldn't tell who she was.

"Thayer!" She yelled.

"What?" I yelled back. I turned my head to look back at the door to see who was at the door. Mads and the girl turned around. Char was standing right next to the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God." I said as I ran over and wrapped my arms around her.

"Wha.. what are you doing here?" I finally said. We let go.

"Well I kinda saw everything on the news and I figured you guys needed me. Plus my dads house kinda stinks."

"Well we missed you." I said. I really did miss her.

Mads went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? We have Voss or juice?"

"No i'm fine thanks." She politely said.

We both sat down next to each other on the couch. Mads came and sat down in the chair next to us with a bottle of Voss in her hand.

"So fill me in. What exactly did I miss while I was gone." Char said grabbing a blanket and outing it over legs.

I looked down awkwardly. So did Mads.

"I'm sorry. I've heard bits and pieces, I wanted to hear the truth from you guys not from a magazine article." She said looking at both of us.

"Well..." Mads said. She looked at me as if she was asking my permission. I nodded. "Its kind of a long story..." She continued.

"Yeah." Char said looking at me then back at Mads.

"Um... well Ted and Kristen know about the twins, just like we thought they're letting Emma stay with them." Mads said

"Oh my God really?!" Char squealed. " Thats great! I need to see her..." She continued.

She glanced at Mads 'continue' she nodded.

I jumped in. "Lets just say that I was in a dark place and I hurt a lot of people." I let out.

It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Maybe because I knew Charlotte would understand, shes known about my problem for a while.

"But i'm better now." I said. I looked at Mads and she let out a little smile. I love my sister.

"Wow thats great Thayer." She smiled.

"Yeah... I guess so." I said unsure.

"Well I heard that you and Emma were in a relationship, how is that now? Sorry I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this." She asked looking confused.

"Yeah. We had a relationship. But I screwed it up." I bit my lip. "Plus she was kinda in love with Ethan." I mumbled.

"Thayer i'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

"Its ok I think it was for the best." I said as I put a fake grin on my face.

I looked at Mads. She smiled.

"Well you wanna hear about my dads house?" Char asked trying to change the subject. "The house was old, like from the 90s!" She continued.

"Oh gosh..." Mads said.

From there we talked for hours. It was just like old times. No one brought up the trial or anything. It was great. Mads and Char went upstairs to sleep and I fell asleep on the couch. It was a good day.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it or not. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was lying on the couch in a position that wasn't too comfortable. I looked over in the kitchen to see Mads and Char in Bikinis giggling with their hands wrapped around what looked like smoothies. They both turned around and looked at me.

"Its about time!" Mads yelled. "Its 12:30!"

I rubbed my eyes and stood up. Then I wondered over to the kitchen.

Mads chuckled. "How'd you sleep?" she asked. Char grinned.

"That couch was awful." I said. I yawned as I opened the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of juice.

"We were just going to go take a dip you wanna come?" Char asked as she threw the towel over her shoulder.

"Oh no i'm ok thanks." I said.

"Okay suite yourself." Mads said. They strolled out to the pool looking happier than ever.

I took my juice and I sat down on a stool next to the kitchen counter. It felt really good. Being with Char and Mads. Just like old times before anything ever happened. I couldn't help but smile.

My thought was interrupted when I heard the doorbell ring again.

I really didn't feel like seeing anyone, I mean seeing people that I once knew look at me like a was a monster for what I did, or at least what they accused me of.

"Mads!" I yelled to go get the door. I didn't hear a response.

I stood up and walked to the poolside door to see Char and Mads laying in the pool on floaties with a smoothie in each of there a blast. I smiled once again.

It was nice to see them so happy so I gave up and wondered over to open the door.

_How bad could it be?_ I thought to myself

When I opened the door my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Standing in front of me was Emma Becker.

Thanks for reading! I will hopefully be posting the next chapter soon so stay tuned! Make sure to leave a review. Seriously I can thank you enough for reading! You guys are amazing! (:


	4. Chapter 4

When I opened the door my heart stopped. I always knew that I would see Emma again eventually, but I thought that I would have time to plan out what I was going to say. But all of a sudden she was there, I didn't know if she was going to forgive me or never want to see me again.

Emma wore a lime green running jacket with black athletic shorts on. Her brown hair was in a side braid like it normally was when she went for a run. I remember her telling me that she liked to keep her hair out of her face when she was running.

Her mouth moved as if she was trying to say something but no words came out.

"Hi." I said. My voice cracked.

"Hi." She said looking surprised to see me.

I smiled. "Um are you looking for Mads?"

" Yeah um..." She cleared her throat "We were going to go for a run." She said awkwardly.

" Yeah shes out back with Char." I pointed to the pool.

"Chars back?" She said looking surprised. I could tell that she was holding in her excitement.

"Yeah i'm sure that she would love to see you. You wanna go out back." I said pointing behind my shoulder to the pool.

"Um yeah that be great!" She said . She let out her excitement. She grinned. I could tell that she was happy, probably because of Char.

I turned around and very slowly started walking towards the pool. I quickly looked back to see if she was following me. She was.

I cleared my throat again. I felt really awkward so I just sort of looked down and continued walking.

After what felt like an hour we made it to the pool.

Mads and Char were both laying on a big floatie sitting there motionless. I assumed they were tanning.

Mads turned around. "Emma!" She squealed.

Char turned over too. "Oh my God! Emma!" She squealed.

"Char!" Emma yelled.

I sort of just standing their smiling.

The girls jumped off their floaties and swam over to the side of the pool and climbed over the edge. Char was so excited she didn't care that she was wet. She went over and hugged Emma as if she hadn't seen her in years. They both squealed. Emma looked as happy as ever to see her friend here.

Mads came over. "I'm so sorry I totally forgot about our run! Char came over yesterday and..."

Emma cut her off. "Its fine! I'm just so happy to see you guys."

Emma had looked genuinely happy. And that was nice to see because the last few times I saw her we were at the courthouse and the whole time she just looked sad and nervous.

I backed away.

"Um I think i'm going to go. But it was nice seeing all of you." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Ok." Mads said. She came a little closer to me. "We'll make sure to keep in touch." she said with a smile.

"Defiantly." I said with a smile too.

"Bye." I said looking at Char.

"Bye!" She said giving me a hug. "We will keep in touch as well." She smiled.

"Awesome." I said. It really was.

I turned over to Emma. "Bye." I said looking down.

"Bye." She said. Then she looked over to Char and Mads.

I smiled and walked away. I looked back and saw the three laughing and smiling. It was really nice to see them together all so happy. Don't get me wrong, it was great to see them all together but I was sad because I could no longer be happy with them, with Emma. I couldn't look at Emma without feeling awkward. I hope with time that would get better, but for now I went into the living room and quickly packed my things. I took one last look at their smiling faces before I got in my car. I slowly pulled away from the house. Now I was back to being alone in my hotel room.

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! I suck at that type of thing. Please post a review whether its good or bad! Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and I was sitting in my hotel room watching Wheel of fortune. I sat on my bed of the slightly dirty hotel room eating frozen yogurt from this new self serve place downtown. I was so bored. I had nothing to do. I couldn't talk to Mads because she was busy hanging out with Emma and Char, (I really dont blame her) and every other moment she had where she wasn't with Emma or Char she was at the hospital with Alec. He woke up from his coma and they said that he would recover shortly. But seriously I was sitting in an old hotel room eating frozen yogurt that I paid with a mixture of remaining change I had. I'm running out of money I have no idea how i'm going to continue paying for my hotel room. My life sucks but I guess I brought it on myself.

After I got my ass out of bed I immediately stood up hopped in my small grey car. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to drive. Maybe Emma isn't at Mads house. I could Just stop by. I thought. No. No. I cant.

Whenever I thought of Emma this feeling came over me. I felt weak and empty. Whenever a picture her beautiful face popped in my head I felt like I was going to cry, and I normally did. But I thought of her and I thought about the life Emma and I could have had together. We could have ran way and gotten married. She always said that she wanted kids. We could have had children and I messed everything up. I felt a tear run down my face. Dammit. I thought. Maybe I am weak. I'm sure Ethan would never cry.

A loud car honk interrupted my deep thought. I had somehow ended up at a stop light in front of the towns hospital. The one Alec was staying at. I made a quick uie away from the hospital. I finally wiped the tear away from my cheek. As I was heading down the road back to my hotel I suddenly got the picture in my head of Alec sitting in a hospital bed, alone. Just like I would be if I was in the hospital right now. He looked sad. He had no one there. Shit. I thought as my guilt controlled me I turned around towards the hospital. "This is going to be interesting" I said under my breath

As I walked in the hospital the sent of cleaning spray filled my nose. I really hated hospitals. My whole life I had been pretty healthy, so I never really visited that much, but I still hated it.

I knew how to get to his room, Mads described it to me like a million times. I walked past a blue Pepsi vending machine and got a Mountain Dew with the last of my change. I do better with my caffeine I thought. I walked down the white hallway looking at the numbers on each room. 238...239...240. This was Alecs room. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I looked over to see an empty white bed. I quietly gasped. Am I in the right room? I thought. I walked out to the hallway again and looked around for a nurse of some kind. I didn't see any so I calmly turned to my right. I saw a skinny blonde nurse standing in the hallway.

"Excuse me, my name is Thayer Rybak, I was wondering what room my father Alec Rybak is in." I politely said.

"Mr. Rybak checked himself out yesterday." She skinny nurse responded.

"Yesterday? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah definitely . He checked himself out I think." She said as she grabbed a clipboard from the wall, I don't think she really cared about my situation.

"Ok thanks." I said as I walked away.

Why wouldn't Mads tell me that Alec had returned home? Did he? I thought.

Again I walked down the long white hallway to my car. Once I was in I picked up my Iphone and called Mads. After what felt like minutes of ringing she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey its me." I quietly said keeping my eyes on the road, and one hand on the steering wheel.

"Whats up?" She asked as if her mind was somewhere else.

"Is Alec with you?" I bluntly asked.

"No? Why would he be with me he's in the hospital?" She boldly said.

"No I was just there, they said that he checked himself out yesterday." I said sounding more rude that I had wanted to.

"Oh my God. Where is he? Has he contacted you?" I now had her full attention.

"No I thought he was at home with you!" I said

"Okay its fine he's probably at home waiting for us." She sounded concerned.

"Ok well do you want to meet there now?" I asked

"Yeah Char and I are leaving now." she quickly said.

"See ya." I said as I clicked the end button.

Shit. Where could he have possibly gone? His foot was broken right? I thought

I continued driving down the bare street. "I really hope he didn't ditch Mads" I muttered to myself.

After what felt like hours I finally pulled up to the house. I saw Mads and Char just getting out of Mads car. I parked next to them. I got out of my car and slammed the door a little harder than I meant to.

"Is he here?" I asked as I ran up to Mads and Char.

"I don't know." Mads said, as she got out her key and opened the front door. The girls seemed a lot calmer then I thought they'd be.

When we walked in the door the house was pitch black. I leaned over and turned on the light switch. I stood there puzzled.

"Well I don't think he'd be sitting in the dark." I said looking down at the girls.

"Dad?" Mads yelled. "Dad are you here?" No response.

Char and I looked at each other, i'm pretty sure we were thinking the same thing. "I really hope he didn't leave town."

Mads walked outback, and Char and I looked in the kitchen.

Then I heard a noise that I will never forget. I heard Mads scream hysterically. Char and I ran out to the pool to see Mads with her hands over her mouth and sobbing. I looked over her shoulder to see Alec face down in the pool, dead.

**Thank you so much for reading! You have no idea how much it means to me. I'm really bad at punctuation, and organizing paragraphs and stuff…so I'M REALLY SORRY about that. Please remember to leave a review! I love talking to you guys! UNLIKE ABF FAMILY I WILL NOT QUIT ON THIS COUPLE! I WILL STILL BE ADDING TO THIS STORY! Ok I'm done. Its late at night so I'm going to go to bed (:**


	6. Chapter 6

His body was floating in the pool, that I once swam in. The pool that Mads and I would play in. I was staring at my fathers dead body and it just didn't seem real. It felt like it was a dream and that I would wake up any second. I really hope that I would because I really couldn't take listening to more of my sisters horrific cries.

Alec was wearing the same suit that he was wearing the night of the dinner party. I guess he need clothes to walk out of the he hospital with. The suit has holes and blood stains on it which made the sight even more terrifying.

I turned around to see Mads in Chars arms crying. Char was just staring blankly at the pool. I looked over at his body once again and felt tears running down my cheeks. I know Alec and I didn't always see eye to eye but he was my father after all. Again I looked over to Mads and Char, Char looked at me as if to say 'hold her', so I did. Mads was now in my arms. She cried harder. I loved my sister and I hated to see her like this, so the more she cried the more I cried. I looked over to see Char on her cell phone calling the police, then Emma and Sutton I assume.

After what felt like seconds I saw police lights coming from the front and police officers coming around the house. I don't really remember much about the police coming, I just remember how loud everything was and seeing the cops put up that awful yellow tape. The next thing I remember was being on the driveway with Mads safely in my arms.

I looked back to see the police continuing putting up the yellow tape around the pool. That made everything seem more real. The police came over to us and motioned for us to get out of the way. There was so much going on, there must have been 15 cops coming in and out. Some where taking pictures other were putting up more and more was truly a horrific sight.

I looked back over to see Suttons car come flying around the corner. They quickly parked across the street. Sutton, Emma and Laurel came running out of there car. They stood in the end of the drive way, frozen in complete shock. Finally Emma came over to me and looked at me as to say 'give her to me', so i did. Now Mads was in Emmas arms. Sutton went over and hugged Char. Laurel went over to Mads. Mads stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She was trying to keep whatever dignity she had left I guess.

Sutton came over to me still in shock. I could see her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry Thayer." she said as she wrapped her arms around me. She sniffled and squeezed me tighter, and I closed my eyes. I know I shouldn't have been thinking about this considering the circumstances, but it felt really nice to have some attention from her. It really felt nice.

When I opened my eyes I saw Ted and Kristen come out of their car. Kristen had her hands around her mouth and Ted was standing there frozen.

Sutton let go. I sniffled. I had never cried like this in front of Sutton, ever, but to be honest that wasn't my first priority.

Kristen and Ted cam over to me. They would probably rather talk to Mads but she was kind of a mess at the moment.

"Thayer what exactly happened?" Ted asked me looking me straight in the eye.

" Um. Mads Char and I came home and he was in the pool." Thats all I could manage to say.

Kristen lost it and started crying. Ted looked down as if he was about to loose it but he managed to stay surprisingly pretty calm.

Suddenly a bunch of cops came from out back and started talking to Ted and Kristen, and then Laurel, Emma and Sutton. And then a few of them started talking to Mads, which kinda made me mad because she obviously did want to talk at the moment.

I didn't know what to do. I had never been in this situation before. Should I take Mads home? Should I wait and answer polices questions? All I knew is that I really didn't want to be there and i'm sure Mads didn't want to either. Mads came over to me.

" I want to get out of here." Mads said solidly.

"I know so do I." I said

Mads stood next to me, she didn't leave my side. She had no idea what to do or what to say to anyone. She kept trying to wipe the tears from her face but they kept a middle aged cop came over to us and started asking us all of these questions. Like At approximately what time did you get home and find the body? And Do you know anyone that would want to hurt Mr. Rybak? Mads Iet out a silent cry. That must have made it more real for her. I opened my mouth to say something nothing came out. I stood their for what seemed like minutes opening my mouth to answer his question, but for some reason I just couldn't. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma walking towards us. She came over to us and looked at me as if to say 'I can take it from here'.

"Um officers I can answer any questions you may have." she said as she put a piece of hair behind her ear. I looked at her and let of a weak grin and put my arm around Mads' back and we walked away.

Mads looked at me. "Can we go now?" She said sounding really frustrated.

"Yeah in a little bit." I said.

A few minutes later I saw Emma walk away from the cop. I looked over at Mads as if to say 'Wait right here', and she nodded.

I quickly walked to catch up to Emma and said.

"Thanks Emma, for what you did I just don't know how to deal with all this."

She turned around. "You're welcome."

"Not just that but for everything. For everything. I'm sorry I put you in a terrible position before any of this happened and I have no idea how I will ever make it up to you."

"Thank you for saying that. I think don't I was completely innocent in all of this. I did a lot of things to you that were really unfair, and i'm sorry too."

I titled my head to the side. I really didn't think that she was going to apologize. I was actually really happy but I held it in and smiled. "Apology accepted"

All of a sudden a familiar face came running out of his car. "Emma!" He yelled. She turned around and smiled. They met into a hug as if I wasn't even there. Once Ethan figured out what was going on he looked at me awkwardly.I hadn't really talked to Ethan since before everything had happened. At the court house we exchanged some pretty dirty looks but we had never really said anything. He looked away and I took that as a clue and I walked away awkwardly. For some reason I looked back and saw Emmas eyes open looking at me. She knew it was awkward for me so she gave me a look that said 'i'm sorry' and I grinned 'its okay' I mouthed.

I continued walking until I saw Mads talking to Ted and Kristen. They said there sorrys and I accepted them. Then they walked away and started talking to Sutton and Laurel, probably saying that it was time to leave or something.

Mads couldn't stay at her house for obvious reasons so she had the choice of coming to stay at the hotel with me or staying at the Mercers house. I was really happy that she chose me. Char on the other hand had the same option because she was staying at Mads' house too and she decided to stay with the Mercers. I guess that she thought it would be easier for everyone.

The car ride was silent, and awkward, but mostly silent. The only sound coming out of our mouths was the occasional sniffle

Once we got to the hotel room (The maid must have come in because the room was really clean) Mads immediately crashed into the already made bed and feel asleep instantly. I sat in the bed next to her and tired to sleep too.

As always thanks for reading! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I will update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thayers POV**

The next morning I woke up with a yon and looked around my hotel room to see Mads sleeping soundly in the bed next to me. Her cheeks looked wet so my guess was that she woke up a while ago, cried, and then fell back asleep. It didn't feel real, everything it just didn't. I know that i've said that a lot but I really don't know how else to explain it.

I figured I would get a head start to this long day so I quickly jumped in the shower as long as Mads was sleeping. I removed my clothes and jumped right in. Once I got in I felt the hot water run down my back. I was in my own little world, I felt safe and secure. I stood there and thought about everything that was going on. I was probably in there for at least an hour. I quickly rinsed the soap out of my hair, and got out. I knew Mads would want to take a shower so I thought I better get out and save her some hot water. Once I got out of the warm shower I quickly wrapped a soft white towel around my waist. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. My fingers slowly wrapped lifted my head up I was shocked to see Char, Emma, Sutton and Laurel all sitting on Mads bed.

"Oh my God." I said as I quickly tightened my towel. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here." I said as I whirled around and quickly stepped back in the bathroom, and swung the door until I could only see through a tiny crack.

"Thayer its fine!" Sutton yelled dramatically.

"Uh Mads can you past me my clothes?" I yelled.

The girls quietly chuckled.

Mads stood up and quickly swiped a stack of clothes from my suitcase and came over to the door. I stuck my hand out and took them.

"Thanks" I said quietly, as I shut the door.

"You're welcome." She breathed.

I quickly dried myself with my towel, and then I slipped my white and dark blue stripped shirt, and then put on my boxers, then my tan shorts.

I looked in the mirror and my hair was crazy, so I ran a towel through it and then combed it.

I turned around the white covered mirror. I stared at it and tilted my head. Slowly I started to write my name. There in small letters in the bottom corner of the mirror it said "Thayer". Right away almost as if it was a reaction next to my name I wrote the name "Emma". I quickly wiped my hand over the tiny letters until all that was left was a big blob. If only it were that easy I thought. I turned around and took a deep breath. I put my hand on the door knob and wrapped my long fingers around the knob. I twisted it and the door popped open.

Swirls of cool air came and hit me as I stepped out the room. All the girls were gone except for Mads who sat in the exact same position as she did when I first came out. I looked around to see about four vases filled with beautiful bright flowers, i'm assuming the girls brought them over, I don't think anyone else knew where we were living. I looked back at Mads whose hair was messy and her makeup was all over her face. She had I blank stare in her eyes.

"Hey" I said quietly.

She quickly looked over to me. "Hey" she said weakly.

"It looks like everyone left. It was nice for them to bring flowers."

She shrugged her shoulders.

I shook my head slowly not really knowing what else to say.

"Well i'm starving I was going to the Dunkin Doughnuts across the street. Do you want anything?" I

"No I'm fine." She wispered.

I nodded." Ok well call me if you need me" I said. She nodded.

I grabbed my keys and headed out. I took one final look at Mads before I left. God I really hated seeing my sister like this.

Dunkin doughnuts was literally right across the street so I just walked. Immediately I saw the bright orange walls, and the sweet smell of coffee filled my nose. Heaven. Once I got in it was about 10:50 and the place was pretty busy. There were a lot of clean cut men in suits talking on their blackberries. There were also a lot of kids with their families running around having a blast. Wouldn't it be nice having a family right now? I walked towards the back of the line. I looked over my shoulder to see this little boy sitting on his fathers lap with a doughnut in his hand. The kid looked like he was about seven. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he was wearing red shirt on it with a cartoon truck on it. He looked sweet, innocent. All of a sudden the shinning smile on the kids face turned to fear. The little boy turned around and put his hands around his dads ear and whispered something, the dad looked at me as if he was horrified. I was the guy in the newspapers arrested for murder, and my father just turned up murdered. The man grabbed his son and walked quickly towards the door and left without looking back. I few adults have done that before, but not kids. I kept thinking of the fright in the little boys eyes. Thats what I was going to have to deal with the rest of my life I thought. But for some reason this hit me really hard. That was a kid. Suddenly a lot of people started staring at me. They all were trying not to be rude so they just cleared their throats and looked away. My heart started pounding. My chest felt like I had just ran a marathon, I could barely breath. I started to make my way towards the door, everyone started looking at me again. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, maybe I little harder than necessary. I heard it swing shut behind me.

I fucking hate my life. I muttered under my breath.

I ran across the street back to my hotel. I walked inside the lobby to see all of the workers familiar faces. I decided to took the stairs and I ran as fast as I possibly could. I ran through some hallways, which by the way had really ugly flower pattern carpet. I approached my room. Again I took a deep breath and quickly walked to my room. I grabbed the key card from my pocket and swiped it though the lock, the stupid red light came up, I swiped it again but faster, again the light was red, I swiped it through yet again, red, swiped again red, I punched the door out of frustration. I stopped and took a deep breath. Mads came to the door with a toothbrush hanging out her mouth. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and pink stripped pajama pants. I was surprised that she wasn't in bed but hey I wasn't complaining.

"God..." She snapped.

I stood there breathing heavy. Who am I?

I walked slowly to my bed and slowly sat down. I heard a spitting noise coming from the bathroom. Mads came out towards me.

"Mads why are you here?" I asked.

She was not expecting that. She gave me a look as if I was being really rude

" You should have just told me if you wanted me to leave!" She was still confused.

"Why are you here with me in a gross hotel when you could be with your friends at home? Why are you still talking to me when I was on trial for murder? Why did you forgive me?" I suddenly felt unworthy to be her sister. She looked as though her heart broke into a million pieces. She came and sat next to me on my bed.

"Because you're my brother Thayer, I love you no matter what, were family. Were in this together." she said in a sweet voice, looking straight at me.

I nodded my head, I put my hand on top of hers, and she put her head on my shoulder. We were in this together.

**As always thank you so much for reading! I just reached over 1,000 views! Almost 2,000 now! But of course that's now why I write this. I started just writing it for myself, then I got bored and decided to publish it. I'm am terrible at punctuation! So I'm very sorry about that! I recently have gotten a lot of Themma feels! So I will be updating soon! I cant wait! Please comment! Leave suggestions! I would love to hear then! I have really cute scene coming up so you'll have to stay tuned for that! Thanks again! 3**


End file.
